


Drinking and Drowning

by Animation1Obsession



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Bottom Morty Smith, Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Morty POV, Or Something similar to it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Rick, because he'll be under the influence when it happens, maybe some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animation1Obsession/pseuds/Animation1Obsession
Summary: While Morty thinks deeper about his life and his adventures with his grandfather, he finds comfort in a substance that Rick had made and uses it as a means of relaxing himself and feeling an amazing sense of pleasure.But how much is too much? And how far will Morty go to achieve his unquenchable thirst?





	Drinking and Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am! Once again! I'm torn into pieces!
> 
> Hey readers! Might I just say that I have missed writing and really want to do more of it. This is supposed to be a renewal of my other fanfic story, "What Did You Do with My Drink?". Of course, some things will be very different and some things may seem familiar. All in all, I hope you all enjoy!

The garage floor felt so nice. The cool tile against my burning skin calmed me, but only slightly. I was still trying to catch my breath after running for my life for the third time this week. Of course, Rick was already starting his next project the second we got here.

We had come back from stealing a fruit-like item that had a bright blue glow to it, being one of a few that I could see around in the dimension we were on. And before we knew it, we were being chased by dark green creatures with horns coming out of different parts of their body. Although they weren’t huge or muscular, they were very fast and feisty, practically ripping each other apart just to get to us.

I don’t know what Rick was planning to make, but I hope it was worth our lives being close to becoming mincemeat. For a mad genius, he certainly had some shitty means of escaping when it came to our adventures. I could say it was because he enjoyed the adrenaline rush and saying “fuck you” to death whenever he got the chance, but I feel like it also deals with the fact that he was practically intoxicated 24/7. Even his intelligence can’t compete with the overuse of alcohol and drugs.

I was still on the floor when Rick walked over to me, drinking God-knows-what from his flask.

“Geez, Morty,” he groaned as he crouched down next to me. “Have a good-UGH- did you get a good workout?”

“Well, R-rick,” I sat up and turned my body to face him. “After almost getting sh-shredded by some ferocious c-creatures, again, I hope I did get some kind of w-workout from it.”

He let out a chuckle before standing back up and sitting at his desk. I stood up as well, heading for the garage door until Rick called out my name.

“I want to - I need you to test out this new s-serum I just ma-ugh- just created.” He held up a test tube full of glowing purple liquid that was bubbling.

There was no way I was putting that in my body. And even if I refused, he would find some way to put it in me, so I might as well give myself some “me time” before becoming my grandpa’s personal guinea pig.

“Actually, Rick, I-I’m pretty tired, you know, from m-my ‘workout’,” I didn’t have to say anymore. He shrugged me off and turned back to work on some other project of his. With that, I left the garage and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

 

After getting a glass of cold water, I went to my room and laid face first onto my bed. The softness and warmth made me release a content sigh. But something was still bugging me: what am I doing? Not at this moment, but with my life. All these adventures with Rick were fun and all, but I didn’t want to keep feeling like I was about to die whenever I stepped through the green, swirling portal or got into his worn down spaceship.

I would’ve thought that I had gotten stronger and smarter after all that I’ve seen and been through. I’m still so. . . . pathetic. I can’t handle much more of these situations with Rick.

What if I don’t come back next time?

What if. . . Rick. . . doesn’t come back next time?

_STOP!_ Don’t think about that. He always finds a way to come back. He’d never leave me.

I mean, _us_. He’d never leave us, his family.

 

I was finally able to fall asleep. Nothing but darkness filled my mind.

But there’s a light in the distance. I can’t tell if I’m going towards it or if it’s coming towards me. Either way, it’s really fast. It’s really bright. It’s really. . . .purple!

 I was surrounded by a purple substance and my lungs felt bloated. _Where am I?_

I needed some air! I was suffocating!

I felt so dizzy. . . .

If this is a dream, please end! **_Please!_**

. . . . . . ty. .

. . . .orty. . .

. . . . .MORTY!

“AH!” I screamed, breathing heavily as I looked around my dark room.

“Shh! It-Its me, Morty.” The familiar voice of my grandfather relaxed and angered me. “Wh-wh-wha-what are you doing?!”

It seemed like a ridiculous question to ask Rick, but I was scared and tired and not wanting to go on another quest of his so soon. My body didn’t feel so good, either.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, everything seemed to slowly distort. _Did I sit up too fast?_

“C-cool your jets, Morty,” Rick, although sounding as if he was farther away, tilted up my head and brought his face closer to mine. “I just gave you some of that purple concoction I made earlier.”

I should’ve saw that coming. I was at least hoping he’d wait until the morning to use me as his personal lab rat, but I guess the damage is already done. I should be really pissed off. I should be yelling at him and pushing him out of my room.

But, for some reason, I don’t want to do that. I don’t want him to go. I’m actually glad he’s here, right now. So close to me.

“R-rick, I feel funny.” I said, sounding breathless as I spoke. He was still eyeing me, his hand on my head as he turned it to the side.

“Doesn’t seem like - uhh - you have a-any obvious symptoms.”

_Maybe you should check all over me, just in case_.

Wait. . . what?

Rick walked to my bedroom door, telling me to come see him later in the day to get a better analysis of my reaction to his experiment. He left and I sighed, feeling my heart race a mile a minute. Despite the terror I had just experienced a few minutes ago, I felt really, really good. I was floating. I was giggly. I was. . . undoubtedly horny. And if my clock was correct, I still had a few more hours before I had to get up for school.

These were gonna be the best few hours I’ve ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLD ON THERE!   
> If you have read WDYDWMD and actually enjoyed it (or want to read it for the first time), I will be posting it on my tumblr side blog. If you wish to read that story, just let me know in the comments, and I'll send you a link. :)


End file.
